Winter day off
by naudreyteampancakes
Summary: Audrey's sick on a winter day and she decide to stay at home but she didn't tell Nathan about it. Nathan is worried about her so he go see how she is.


Title: Winter day off

Ship: Naudrey (Nathan/Audrey Romance)

Ratting: K-T

Summary:Audrey's sick on a winter day and she decide to stay at home but she didn't tell Nathan about it. Nathan is worried about her so he go see how she is.

Autor's note: This is my 2nd naudrey fanfic! *proud* I'll always ship these two. I mean, I could someone not? Anyway, Haven belong to Syfy, Sam, etc, etc. Review are lovers and favorite even more ;)  
_

"Come one Parker, where are you?"

Nathan grumbled as looking at Audrey's desk. It's been 2 hours that she's suppose to be there. But she's isn't. He looked at the window, outside; it was snowing. Very much. Like when he got at the police station. He had trouble with his car 'cause the motor didn't wanted to start because of the cold time. It wasn't a storm, but it had enough snow to be easily trapped in.

"Maybe she got trapped in her car on her way or it didn't wanted to start. Still, she would have called me. I won't take a chance."

Nathan took his phone and composed Audrey's number.

"Hi, you well reached the voice mail of Audrey Parker. Please leave a message after the sound 'cause as you can hear, I'm not here! *Biiiip*"

"Seriously? That's impossible, she always answers usually, there's gotta be something wrong."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and went out of the police station. He jumped in his Bronco and drove as fast as he could while being careful on the roads. Once at at the Grey Gull, he saw Audrey's car, which means she's here. He went upstairs and knocked at Audrey's apartment door.

"Who's there?" She yelled.

"It's me."

"Men, there's over 7 billion of 'me' on this planet so it doesn't tell me who this is."

Nathan chuckled and continued:" Come on Parker you know who I am."

He heard footsteps approaching and suddenly he faced a sleeping Audrey.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the station? Whatever, come in you'll freeze outside and even if you don't care because you don't feel it I do, so don't be stubborn and enter."

Her voice was sleepy, lost. As the way she looked she seemed sick. She was in pajamas and had a big blue and white blanket on her. Her eyes were almost closed and she was shivering and coughing. She asked:

"So, why are you there?"

Nathan chuckled and answered: «It's me who should ask you that.»

She did an interrogator look at him and replied: «Nathan, it's my apartment. I live here. It's very normal for someone who live somewhere to be there, at home. What about you? Why are you here? I didn't called you and we don't have any case."

"I was worried about you. Usually you're at the station before or at the same time as me. But you weren't. And I thought with this snow storm that you were trapped somewhere or something. That's all."

Audrey smiled. She found it cute; Nathan was worried about her. She passed her hand on her eyes, like when you just woke up and your eyes still asleep, and she continued:

"Anyway, I was about to go."

And again she cough. Nathan approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey. You look sick, am I wrong?"

"Yes you are 'cause iI'm not. I never have been sick before, I just had some headaches but nothing else. Anyways, I feel Ok."

"Let's see."

Nathan put his hand on her forehead without thinking and when he did he had a rush and take a little step back. First because of the contact of Audrey's skin. Secondly because she was very warm.

"What? What's going on?"

"You're burning. It's more than a headache this time Parker I think you got fever. You have to take a day off."

"What? No way! Remember the last time I took a day off? The day repeated itself 5 times And I saw people that I cared about die in front of me. I don't want this to happen again."

"It won't happen." Nathan interrupted her. "The guy who had this trouble is dead. It can't happen again and if it happened when you had a day off, it's just a matter of coincidence."

Nathan tried to look at Audrey in her eyes but she had her gaze turned on the floor. She really was asleep. Nathan shook her smoothly and it's like if she had wake up after a long sleep.

"Hey. You are sick. You won't really help me at the station like that. You're more helping if you stay here."

"But Nathan-"

"Audrey."

She sighed and looked at Nathan and with all the rest of energy she had she said:

"Ok, but on one condition."

Nathan agreed with his head, waiting the rest of her sentence when Audrey approached him, lay her head on him, closed her eyes and said softly:

"Stay with me."

He pressed her against him and said:

"Anything you want."


End file.
